


Class One-Shots

by Lennie09



Category: Class (TV 2016)
Genre: Alien Problems, Bonding, Charleusz, Chateusz, Chatteusz, Gen, I was told that's also another one, Marlie, Not All Characters in Use yet, One Shot, One Shot Collection, What the hell do we call these two
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-28
Updated: 2016-11-04
Packaged: 2018-08-27 12:36:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8402008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lennie09/pseuds/Lennie09
Summary: A collection of one-shots featuring your favourite characters and ships in the world of class. I will take suggestions, nothing NSFW, I think. May change.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello Ladies, Gentlemen and Others! Welcome to my series (hopefully) of one-shots. I will also be posting this on AO3 so if you’d prefer to read it there, fine by me. Anyway, I am quite bad when it comes to updating so I’m sorry if it’s inconsistent or takes a while. On with the Story!

Google was the best thing in the world when you’re an alien on Earth trying to fit in, at least for Charlie that is. Tanya though, wanted to educate him on more of the nerd/geek culture of the world, as some of the things online aren’t that accurate. More specifically when it comes to Anime.

 

This is how he finds himself in Tanya’s room when her Mum is luckily away for the weekend. Apparently it’s what they call a sleepover, where one or more people stay the night (or more) at someone’s house. 

 

They’re sitting in front of the tv with many DVD’s. He reads the titles. Trigun, Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood, Justice League and Star Wars. “Now I’ll just play a few episodes of each, you can choose your favourite to watch first but we’ll get through them all.” Tanya explained to him. “Uhh, so which one is Anime?” He asked slowly, trying to make sure he got the term correct.

 

“Trigun and Fullmetal Alchemist Brotherhood are anime. Justice League is a cartoon and Star Wars is a live-action movie.” Charlie nodded at the explanation, he thinks he understands.

 

Tanya picks up the one labeled Trigun and puts in the dvd player, “now this one is from 1998 which means the animation looks a bit out-dated, but it’s still good.” She passed the popcorn over to Charlie, they were going to be here for a while.

 

“The big guy actually thinks that the one in the grey coat is Vash? Isn’t it obvious that the spiky haired one is him?” Charlie asked midway through the first episode. “It’s ‘cause they didn’t expect Vash to act like that.” Tanya answered. 

 

“The insurance people still haven’t worked it out yet?” Charlie sighed to himself.

 

“Yes! They finally realise! At least the short one did, the tall one always knew I think.” He seemed to be enjoying himself, Tanya laughed slightly at his reactions. “Five episodes down, do you want to watch the next one?” 

 

She took the silence as a yes and put Justice League in. The night continued mostly like that. Charlie making comments as they went through the episodes, he seemed to be getting way to into them, but then everyone did.

 

Tanya checked the time, it was 1am. They had watched the first five episodes of all four shows. And the first movie of the Star Wars series. ”Do I have to pick a favourite?” Charlie asked. “You don’t have too, just which one do you want to watch in full first?” “Trigun then.”  
Charlie was surprisingly happy, something not seen often. But then how can you not love at least something about the 4 shows/movies. “Well we have the entire weekend…?” Tanya’s voice raised at the end. Charlie just smiled.


	2. Hot Chocolate and Tickles!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey people of the Universe~ I’m back! Sorry for taking a while, I’m get distracted very easily and I couldn’t think of a good plot. Sorry if these are short, but that’s what one shots are for, hahaha. Also set after Nightvisiting, and I’m in Australia so we get the episodes a couple of days late.. Enough of that though, on with the story!

Charlie couldn’t express how grateful he was for Matteusz. He had gone through so much pain and yet still finds a way to brighten up the room. Charlie had been having nightmares for the last couple nights, mainly about the Shadow Kin killing his people, particularly his family.

 

That’s how he finds himself cuddled up to Matt on the couch at 3am with a mug of hot chocolate, Charlie’s now favourite drink. The two were watching a movie set to a low volume as to not wake the devil herself. 

 

“Hey Mattie” Charlie said to his boyfriend. Matteusz made a small noise of attentiveness. “Thanks for doing this. I know I’ve been a pain for the last few days, I don’t need to dump all my issues on you.” Charlie said, Matt just hugged him harder “It’s fine, you have been there for me as well.”

 

“Yeah, I don’t know, it’s just different.” Charlie admitted. “It’s really not much effort to have you here, actually I love having you here. But you have so many problems going on now, I just don’t want to add more to them.”

 

“Well then I can say the same for you, everyone get nightmares, even strong brave Alien princes. Come on, we’re missing the movie.”

 

They sat like that for a while, just enjoying each other’s presence. 10 minutes later though Charlie placed a small kiss on Matteusz’s cheek. Matt grinned and reciprocated the same action. Somehow Charlie thought Matt had tickled him, so of course he tickled back. 

 

They were a giggling pile of limbs when the lights came on, turned on by one Miss Quill. “What the hell have you two been doing, I told you if you’re going to do anything touchy-feely, it should be in your room and quiet.” Both Charlie and Matteusz blushed at this comment. “We were just tickling each other Miss Quill.” Matt stated seemingly quite innocent, somehow, Miss Quill face actually softened up for a second, she actually seemed to like Matteusz. 

 

Which is a first as she doesn’t really seem to like anyone, at all. “Well then, just be quieter, some people in this house are actually trying to sleep.” With that she walked back up the stairs. 

 

“Come on Charlie, we should be getting some sleep as well.” The credits are rolling, signalling the end of the move. It was quite good, but not brilliant. Charlie grinned and held Matt’s hand as they walked up the stairs and into their room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hopefully it wasn’t too cringey, first time writing fluff!
> 
>  
> 
> Aleosia

**Author's Note:**

> There we go! Quite short but I felt it would be tedious just having him comment on small things, I am open to requests of any kind!
> 
>  
> 
> Aleosia


End file.
